The Blood of Valyria
by madaboutasoiaf
Summary: In which the Targaryens are gods and Aegon has fallen for a mortal. He now has to convince her to come live with him in his magical immortal kingdom


In this Ramsey killed Bran and Rickon, Petyr Baelish drove Sansa to her death... morbid I know but for the outcome in the prompt I received for this she can't have too many ties. I don't believe she would leave family. Jon lives but Arya does not know

I wrote this quickly so parts of it are likely cringeworthy but hopefully you can go with it.

For anybody who doesn't already know, you can find me on tumblr as madaboutasoiaf

1.

Arya woke from a deep sleep suddenly, abruptly. A breeze made her curtains blow inwards and she immediately tensed. She never slept with the window open. She sat up in bed.

"Don't be afraid Arya."

Arya shrieked and clutched the sheet around herself. It was summer and she had taken to sleeping naked.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" She looked at the man reproachfully. "Did you break in through my window?"

He smiled at her and she fumbled around for the dagger she kept close by her bed. She was a trained warrior, no pervert sneaking into her room was going to force himself into her bed, even if he was a very handsome pervert. She looked at him as her hand closed around the hilt. His hair looked almost silver in the moonlight but he was young, not much older than her.

"I didn't come through the window" he said softly, looking amused. "I did open it though, you looked as though you were suffering and I thought the breeze might cool you down."

_Oh gods, he was watching me sleep._

"You won't need the dagger" he said as she drew it out. He held his hands up defensively but if anything his smile had widened. "I won't hurt you Arya, I would never hurt you."

_How does he know my name?_

He seemed to read her thoughts. "I have watched you for some time" he explained in a tone clearly meant to be reassuring. Arya was not reassured. She clutched the sheet tighter with the one hand wondering what on earth she had done to earn herself a stalker. She could understand Sansa having a stalker but not her. Thinking of her dead sister made her sad. She pushed it out of her mind.

"My name is Aegon."

Arya tried to think quickly. He had not moved yet, he seemed more interested in talking for now. She kept a tight grip on the dagger. She wasn't quite sure why she hadn't used it yet. She knew that would require abandoning the sheet but given he had already seen her there wasn't much to lose there.

"You were named after the Valyrian god" she said slowly. "Were your parents trying to curse you or something?"

He laughed and it was almost musical. "I wasn't named after anybody." She shrank back as he began to move. "May I put your lamp on?" He didn't wait for a reply. The room filled with light and she saw his features properly. His eyes were purple, framed by the longest lashes she had ever seen. He had high cheekbones, a chiselled jaw.

"Why are you in _my_ room" she asked in shock. "I'm sure you could find other women."

He looked at her intently. "I could" he admitted. "You are not like other women."

_He is right about that._ He reached out to touch her face and she froze as his fingers brushed her cheek. They were cool against her skin. She remembered the dagger again and attempted to wield it against him but he deflected it as though it was nothing. His smile never left.

"I'm not going to fuck you" she said, trying to bury her fear. He had some queer power, she could feel it.

His smile dropped and he looked saddened. "I don't want you to _fuck_ me Arya, I want you to love me as I love you. I want you to join me in the Valyrian Kingdom."

Arya swallowed hard. _He is insane._ She shook her head. "I won't."

"I have heard your prayers" he said. "I know you are in pain. Let me heal you."

She ran through the names in her head, those who had hurt her and those she loved. _Meryn, Cersei, Dunsen Raff, Ilyn, Roose, Ramsey, Petyr._

"You don't know" she said stubbornly.

"I know what you have been training to do" he pressed on. "I know you are lonely." His purple eyes were sad. "I know loneliness."

He sat so close to her. She managed to grasp the dagger again and he shook his head, looking disappointed.

"I know I am asking a lot." He rested one hand against the blade and took hold of her wrist with his other. He applied enough pressure for her to wince but the dagger only slid along his hand leaving no damage. "I am Aegon" he whispered "My time has come to choose my mate. You are the only one I want."

Arya tried to keep calm against the rising panic she felt. She tried to remember what she had learned of Valyrian gods but his fingers still resting against her wrist distracted her. His breath was against her neck. He let go and moved away suddenly.

"I will give you time to think."

2.

She went through her next day in a daze, earning her punishment from Izembaro for not concentrating on her lessons. He questioned her lack of focus, threatened to banish her but as much as she tried she could not forget the man with the silver hair and purple eyes.

Aegon came to her earlier that night. She did not know how he gained access to her room. One moment she was alone (not naked this time), the next he was there, sitting on the end of her bed. She had learned stealth, her senses were sharp from her training but this was something else.

"How do you do that?" she asked. "Is it something you plan to teach me?"

He chuckled. "I cannot make you one of us. You do not have our abilities." Arya scowled but he looked hopeful. "You are considering what I said?"

She took a deep breath. Her teachers already said she would be required to give all of herself. Men wanting to pimp her out wasn't new. She had already been forced into situations she was not proud of. She looked at him.

"I do not even know you. I have things which must be done _here_." She steeled herself. "If you really love me you could help me."

Aegon looked dismayed. "We are sworn not to interfere."

Arya chewed her lip. He looked so torn. _I need to convince him_. She reached out and put her hand on his. _Remember your training, use his weakness_.

"I will give you a name. If you agree then I will give you something else."

He looked down at her hand on his. "I am not one of your targets." He pulled his hand away and she could see he was offended.

_He knows_. Arya felt herself blush and was angry with herself. She hadn't lost control for some time. She pressed on.

"A name for a kiss" she blurted.

Aegon looked stunned. Whatever he had been thinking, that clearly wasn't it. He did not speak at once and she saw him struggling.

"I do not wish to force something from you."

She almost laughed. "It is an exchange."

"What name?" he asked and she knew she had won. The choice was a hard one.

"Petyr Baelish" she finally said.

His expression softened and he nodded. "The man responsible for your sister's death." He paused and she wondered why he did not move. He looked at her almost shyly and she realised he was waiting for _her._

She crawled closer to him on the bed and cupped the side of his face with her hand. He looked at with a mix of curiosity and what almost looked like nerves. He leaned forward at the same time as she did and their noses bumped. He flushed red and Arya tilted her head to press her lips to his. It was clumsy at first, he seemed awkward. After a moment his hands tentatively went to her shoulders and when she caught his bottom lip his response was more confident.

She pulled away and he sighed. The look he gave her was full of longing.

"You have not been with a woman" she observed.

Aegon did not look embarrassed about it.

"My father wanted to match me with my sister. Neither of us wanted it so I refused. My sister chose my uncle instead. My father then tried to match me with my Aunt but I wasn't having that either. Daenerys was wroth with me, not because she wanted _me_ but because she felt rejected and father shouted so loud he caused a storm in the East but he really had no right. He chose his own mortal once."

Arya did not know what to say. He said it so matter of factly but it was so fucked up all she could do was stare at him. He smiled at her shyly.

"I will be back" he stated. "I want to earn more kisses from you."

3.

He returned two days later bearing evidence that Petyr Baelish was dead. He shared the details with her quite casually. Baelish had hurled himself off a tower after being tormented by voices. After the way the man had tormented Sansa his end seemed fitting. Aegon looked at her hopefully.

"I will take you from this place. You think you have nowhere to go but you are wrong. You will be free in Valyria. We are a race of warriors. You are special Arya, you belong with us more than you belong here." He reached out and touched her hand briefly before pulling back. "I can be good to you if you let me."

Arya knew she must be losing her own mind because it sounded less insane than the first time he said it. She still shook her head and he looked at her with those sad purple eyes again. He brightened up quickly though.

"How about another exchange?"

Arya had thought about it. She knew the name she wanted to say. "What do you want in return?" she asked warily.

"Only a kiss" he assured her "If you are willing to try me again."

She nodded and this time he didn't wait for her. He brushed her hair back from her face and spoke to her in valyrian.

"I will bring you with me this time. I know what you want and I want to give it to you."

The language was obsolete but Arya knew it, she studied it. _The language of the gods_. Arya felt her heart pounding as she absorbed what he was saying. She responded in the same tongue. "I want to go with you. Take me with you."

The kiss became something more this time. This man was offering her something, something Arya had dearly wanted for years. He was beautiful, he was crazy but what he offered was real. It was justice. Her hunger for it showed as she bit his lip then slipped her tongue past his teeth. When she touched her tongue to his he trembled.

They weren't in her room when she opened her eyes. Somehow he knew the name without her telling him. They were in a dreary mansion and a voice could be heard in the next room followed by a scream. Arya ran in the direction of the noise and came face to face with Ramsey Snow. He held a woman captive but when he saw Arya, he smiled.

"Did father bring you for me?"

He held a knife in his hand but when Arya rushed at him his movements were slow and graceless. She looked down at him afterwards feeling empty as she watched his blood spread across the floor from the wound in his neck. She became aware of Aegon's presence as he spoke softly to the girl, untying her and telling her to go. The girl ran and Aegon moved to Arya's side, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We must leave Arya."

She nodded and let him put his arm around her. This time he took her to an empty house. She looked at him, wondering what he was up to. He smiled at her sadly.

"We will need to shelter from the storm that is brewing."

Arya curled up in a bed at his insistence. Sleep did not come easily. When it did, she woke with a fright and found Aegon's arms around her. The thunder was louder than she had ever heard it. The house shook so much Arya wondered that it didn't collapse. He began to pull away.

"I did not mean anything" he said quickly. "You were thrashing in bed and you calmed when I touched you."

Another loud clap of thunder almost drowned him out and Arya told herself not to be afraid. _It is only thunder_. Still, she caught his wrist and he sighed, staying in place. Arya had been alone so long she had forgotten how good it felt to have somebody hold her. It was strange how comforting he felt given she still thought him crazy and he kept talking about taking her away with him.

"The storm is bad" she observed as the house shook once more.

"They are angry" Aegon replied and she tensed as he buried his face in her hair. "My parents are arguing again. My grandfather has joined in. They want me to go home."

Arya turned to face him. "You should go then."

A strange expression crossed his face. It was more than sadness and more than simple determination. There was something else she could not put her finger on.

"I cannot return without you."

Arya pulled away from him and he rolled to turn his back to her. _If that is the case he will not return at all._

_4._

The storm passed and Arya pressed Aegon to take her to the next name. He did it without argument and asked nothing from her this time. If anything he pulled away from her but instead of feeling relieved, it bothered her. He was polite and he stopped talking about loving her and about Valyria.

_Maybe he has realised I am not worth it._

They visited Roose next. Arya felt even more empty after this time. There was one less name to hate, Robb's killer was dead but Arya was still alone. She lay in her bed, this time in a cottage and thought of her home. It had burned to the ground years earlier leaving her no place in the world. Without her family it mattered little.

Jon came to her in her sleep. He was her favourite brother, the loss of him cut deep when he disappeared but there he was. He called her name and she tried to run to him but couldn't.

"Aegon is a good man Arya" he said. "Don't turn him away."

Arya frowned. "I don't want him. I want to join you, I want to see mother and father, Robb and Bran and Rickon and Sansa."

Jon smiled wistfully. "Don't give up on life Arya. It is not so bad as it seems."

Arya was confused. "You don't know what it is like. I hate it but what he is saying is crazy. He can't _love_ me and anyway, he is a _god_."

Jon _laughed_. "You could do worse" he teased but there was a seriousness to his words. "Your mother arranged a match with you for a Frey."

Arya screwed up her face. "You are right. That _would_ be worse."

When she woke she wanted to cry. She wanted to go back to sleep and to see Jon again. Aegon brought her food and looked at her strangely.

"What is wrong?"

She hesitated. "I dreamed of my brother Jon."

Aegon broke the mug in his hand. She leapt to her feet thinking he had hurt himself before feeling stupid. _A dagger couldn't cut him, a broken cup won't hurt him either._ When she looked up at him he was smiling softly. She realised she hadn't let go of his hand.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

They located Dunsen and Raff and when they were done, Arya wanted comfort. She didn't want to experience the emptiness alone in her bed. She approached Aegon cautiously and he watched her with curiousity in his purple eyes. She stopped before him and rested her hand hesitantly on his upper arm. He smiled but it was uncertain.

"Do you really want this from me?"

Arya wasn't sure. She had tried not to need anybody for such a long time. His arms closed around her while she was still deciding and she rested her head on his chest. His heart was thudding in his chest as though he had been running.

_He wants this_.

She led him to the bed and he crawled under the covers with her. He was eager when she claimed his lips, their kisses becoming more heated than the previous ones. His hands roamed her back before settling at her waist. Arya pushed him further, slipping her hand inside the bottom of his shirt and trailing kisses down his neck. His body felt as though it has been sculpted. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

"Arya" he said weakly. His grip on her had tightened.

"Relax stupid" she whispered. She extracted her hand from under his shirt and began to unbutton her own. Aegon's eyes widened as it fell open. He stared at her bra but he didn't move. Arya sighed. _I'm going to have to do all the work._ She kissed him again, her tongue gently exploring his mouth and she took his hand in hers, placing it over her breast. She moaned as he shyly touched her over the material and she felt his heart beat even faster as her fingers rested against his chest.

"You're so soft" he murmured. His eyes flicked up to meet hers.

Arya wanted to laugh at him but knew he might misunderstand. Instead she undid the clasp and shrugged the bra off. Aegon looked at her as though she was some kind of wonder as she guided his hand back to touch her. His fingers felt cool against her skin and she whimpered as he became less shy.

He baulked when she began to unbutton his trousers, pulling away and shaking his head. Arya was annoyed.

"I know you want me" she said impatiently. "I can feel it."

He flushed. "I do but not here. I won't leave a child in this world. I am not my father."

Arya's irritation faded. _He really doesn't understand how this world works._ She decided to ignore the mention of his father. Everything he told her about his family sounded more and more screwed up.

"There won't be a child."

He shook his head again. "I won't risk it." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It is enough for me for now that you are willing. I can wait."

Arya tried to bury her frustration as she fastened her bra and buttoned her shirt. Aegon remained in the bed with her and she let him even though his words made her uncomfortable. He seemed to be sleeping before she was, his silver hair mixing with her dark strands and his arm wrapped around her. He couldn't love her enough to wait. It wasn't possible.

Thunder rolled in the distance and reminded her of where he was from. _He makes his family angry being here_. She wondered what Valyria was like as sleep finally took her.

5.

It took longer for them to cross of the last names. Aegon stalled and part of Arya was afraid. The names had given her purpose for years. What was she going to do when they were all gone? Aside from that, where would she go? Her teachers might not take her back and Arya did not want that any more.

She asked Aegon about Valyria and what he described sounded beautiful. Arya tried to picture it, snow capped mountains and pristine lakes but warm enough to swim all year around. He was eager to talk about the kingdom but less eager to speak of his family. When she prodded him he gave in reluctantly.

"Grandfather can be... unpredictable. He is our King but he thinks father wants his throne and it often makes his behaviour worse."

Arya thought on her readings, chewing her lip. "Your grandfather is Aerys right?" Aegon grinned and nodded but Arya paid his amusement no mind. "Why would he think his son is going to do that to him?"

Aegon flushed. "Dad has these... emotional tendencies but Grandfather's behaviour is bizarre. Dad sometimes meets with the councillors behind Grandfather's back and nobody will speak of the meetings."

Arya looked him in those startling purple eyes. "You do know this isn't helping your case for me go there."

He nodded slowly but smiled a soft, secretive smile. "I think you will find my brother's company worth it."

She racked her brain thinking of Valyrian names and relationships before giving up. "I didn't know you had a brother."

Aegon's smile melted away. "His mother was a mortal. I only found out recently myself but now I would do almost anything for him."

Arya understood that feeling and she reached for his hand. "I would have done almost anything for my family too" she whispered.

6.

Cersei was the last name left on the list. When Aegon took Arya to her it was more difficult than she expected. Cersei was not the woman Arya had seen all those years earlier. She looked smaller, aged, broken somehow. Her eyes were red and she wept before she realised they were there.

"Why is she crying" Arya hissed to Aegon.

"All her children have died" he replied.

Arya looked at the woman in front of her as Cersei wiped at her eyes and appeared to be trying to gather her dignity.

"Leave me be" she said haughtily. "I do not need anybody gloating over me, least of all you."

Cersei was looking at Aegon but Arya could see he was puzzled. He then flushed.

"Have you met my father?"

Cersei lifted her chin, her expression a mix of defiance and misery. "I did see Rhaegar" she confirmed. "It cost me everything. Why won't you let me be?" She pulled at her once golden hair and a clump of it came away in her hands. A sob ripped from her.

"It is a curse" Aegon muttered to her quietly. "It is clearly nearing its end."

Arya found that her taste for vengeance had lost its savour, if it ever had any. "I want to leave" she told Aegon.

He guided her out of Cersei's sight and put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she stood in shock looking at the ruins in front of her before lashing out at him. Aegon let her hit him once before catching her wrists.

"Why would you bring me here?" she asked. "Are you trying to be cruel?"

Winterfell was worse than what she pictured. She could not even look at it. She struggled against him and Aegon let her go.

"Take me away from here" she demanded.

"Will you come with me to Valyria?" he asked. Arya hesitated a moment and saw the storm clouds begin to gather. "Please Arya, I'm running out of time."

Lightning lit up the sky and Arya shouted at them. "Stop it." It made little difference and she turned back to Aegon. "What do you mean you are running out of time?"

He looked at her miserably. "I'm not meant to stay here. This world is not for my kind. A day, two days does not matter but I have been here for weeks." He looked haggard and worn, almost like his life was fading before her eyes. "I didn't want you to see."

Arya put her hand to his face, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I cannot be so important."

"You are" he said, pulling her into a weak embrace. "I cannot return without you. I told him I wouldn't."

"Who?" she asked, thinking he had given his father some ultimatum.

"Jon" he whispered. "Jon Snow."

The lightning split the tree beside them into two.

7.

Arya was furious as the rain pelted down on them and she half dragged Aegon under the nearest cover she could find. He was babbling about Jon being his brother and how Arya's father lied to her and everybody else to cover Rhaegar getting Lyanna Stark pregnant.

_Jon is alive. Jon is alive and in Valyria._

"Why didn't you just tell me that first, stupid!" she shouted. "I would have gone with you then."

He fell silent and she had to force it from him. "Mortals are not allowed in Valyria. They would not let Jon leave and they would not let you join him. They only relented because I said you were the only woman I would ever have. They will only allow you entry as my mate, not as his cousin. I was not supposed to tell you at all."

Arya felt betrayed and she felt foolish. He reached for her as she backed away. "You never loved me at all. You only wanted me because of Jon."

He looked horrified. "No Arya" he said, stumbling towards her. "Let me explain."

The wind gusted outside so strongly that the pane of glass on the side of the shelter they were in shattered. Arya clung to Aegon, feeling real fear.

"He kept trying to escape" Aegon said as he held her "and finally I asked what he was trying to escape to. I helped him see you. We watched you together for two years. Jon told me all about you, his little sister and the one he loved most in the world. One day I realised I wasn't watching you for him but for myself. That was when I refused my father's matches. I only wanted you, I wanted you so I could make you happy and my brother wouldn't want to leave any more but more than that I _knew_ I loved you."

Arya felt overwhelmed. It was too much. _Aegon did this for me and for Jon._ She remembered what Jon had said in her dream. Going to Valyria was no longer a difficult decision, not now she knew Jon was there. The decision she needed to make was whether she could be with Aegon. It was not so hard a decision as she thought it might be.

"Take me to your home" she said softly.

Immediately the storm ceased. Aegon's eyes shone. "Do you mean it?"

Arya nodded and pressed her lips to his.

8.

It took almost everything Aegon had left to take them there. Arya looked around, blinking at the sight as Aegon breathed heavily beside her, holding onto her as though he thought she might change her mind. It was brighter there and everything smelled fresher, cleaner somehow. She saw the mountains in the distance.

"Arya" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Jon almost knocked her over in his enthusiasm as he swept her up and spun her around. He _did_ knock over Aegon who grunted. Arya pressed kisses all over Jon's face, laughing as he made her dizzy. When he finally put her down he went to Aegon. She heard the whispered thankyou before the brothers embraced.

Aegon seemed to recover his strength quickly. People were approaching and Arya steeled herself expecting disapproval. Aegon moved close to her side, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively. The first to approach was a beautiful dark haired woman who kissed her on the cheek as Aegon whispered "Rhaenys."

"Welcome sister" Rhaenys said with a smile.

Viserys looked at her as though she was a cockroach. Elia was wary and Aerys ranted on about mortal plots to overthrow Valyria until Rhaella guided him away, telling him in a sweet voice that mortals could not enter Valyria and one sole mortal did not make a rebellion.

Rhaegar made her skin crawl with the way he looked at her, or more precisely _into_ her. He was even more beautiful than Aegon, if that was possible, but he had none of his son's nature.

"You look just like Lyanna" he said in a deep voice which Arya could only guess usually made women swoon.

Aegon muttered excuses and steered Arya away from his father with as much haste as Arya guessed he could manage.

"Are you going to show her where we live?" Jon asked, a smile threatening to split his usually serious face.

Aegon nodded almost nervously and led Arya along a crooked path, through a grove of trees to where a castle stood. Arya was speechless. It was a duplicate of Winterfell as it was before it burned.

"He had it built for us" Jon explained before leaving them alone.

Aegon cleared his throat and looked at her uncertainly. "Do you think you could be happy here with me?"

Arya threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. "Yes" she said breathlessly.


End file.
